


Un Omega en Ilvermorny

by KiraH69



Series: Un Omega en... [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Sex, Discrimination, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Student Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Peter Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Los omegas no tienen permitido usar la magia, pero Stiles quiere hacerlo y se oculta tras olor beta para poder entrar al Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería. A Peter le pica la curiosidad nada más verlo en la ceremonia de selección; él también tiene que ocultar su secreto para poder ser profesor allí.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Encontré un programa para generar ideas para fanfics (fic prompt generator) y esta es una de las que me salió. Escenario: Harry Potter AU; género: fluff (vale, eso me lo he saltado un poco); categoría: ABO; tema: confesiones.
> 
> Nota: En este Omegaverse solamente los hombres lobo tienen nudo. 
> 
> *MACUSA: Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana o Mágico Congreso de USA. Máximo órgano de gobierno de la comunidad mágica en EE. UU.
> 
> Siento que los personajes se me han salido un poco de sus personalidades habituales, pero hay que tener en cuenta que es un universo diferente, en este no hubo incendio y Peter es un profesor respetado (si bien algo maquinador) y Stiles no tiene ese odio inicial hacia él por haber mordido a su amigo y por los asesinatos.

Los omegas no tenían permitido aprender magia, mucho menos acudir a una escuela de magia. En teoría, ni siquiera tenían permitido usarla, pero todos sabían que lo hacían en casa, donde nadie les veía. Peter no entendía el porqué de esta estúpida ley. La mayoría de omegas que había conocido tenían más magia en su dedo meñique que esos inútiles del MACUSA*. De hecho, su afinidad con la magia era tal que una gran parte de ellos no necesitaba de varitas para utilizarla. Sospechaba que era por miedo. Si los omegas se hacían con el control de la magia quién sabe lo que podría pasar con el preciado estatus de los alfas. Eso no le gustaba nada. Incluso si él era un alfa, no le parecía justo reprimir todo ese poder. Siempre había creído que si los omegas estuvieran al cargo, el mundo mágico y sobrenatural no tendría que seguir escondiéndose. O tal vez era simplemente porque se identificaba en parte con ellos; después de todo, tenía que ocultar lo que era con el fin de poder trabajar en el Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería, o simplemente para sobrevivir.

Por todo esto, no dijo una sola palabra cuando un joven de rostro pálido y lleno de pecas, el pelo rapado y unos grandes y ávidos ojos whisky subió al estrado cuando llamaron su nombre, Stiles Stilinski, y un suave soplo de aire llegó a su nariz. _Omega_. Era extremadamente sutil, sabía que una nariz humana sería incapaz de percibirlo, olía principalmente a beta, pero debajo de ese olor falso estaba ese dulce y picante toque omega. Ocultó una sonrisa detrás de su copa.

Cuando colocaron el Anillo Seleccionador en su dedo, la imagen que este proyectó fue borrosa durante largo rato, cambiando de un animal a otro. Por un momento, pareció a punto de fijarse en la forma de un ave, pero finalmente lo hizo en la forma de la serpiente cornuda. Peter asintió para sí, le complacía que estuviera en su casa, la casa de los eruditos. No lo tendría en su clase hasta el tercer año ya que su asignatura era optativa y aun así no era seguro que se apuntase, pero tenía paciencia, podía esperar.

  
  


**Dos años después**

  
  


—¿Qué asignaturas optativas has cogido?—le preguntó Lydia, uno de los libros del curso ya abierto en su regazo y por más de la mitad a pesar de que aún no habían tenido la primera clase. Era la chica más inteligente de Ilvermorny desde el primer curso y lo seguiría siendo hasta el último. No estaba ya terminando sus estudios porque en el colegio no permitían saltarse cursos.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Nomag y Alquimia. ¿Y tú?

—Estudio de Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Alquimia. Al menos compartiremos esa.

Habían pasado los dos primeros años compartiendo todas las clases. Lydia era su única amiga en la escuela. Sí, tenía conocidos, compañeros con los que hablaba de vez en cuando, pero ella era su única amiga de verdad. Lydia, por su parte, no mantenía muchas relaciones sociales. Estaba centrada en sus estudios y era vista como una reina de hielo, admirada por los profesores y envidiada por los alumnos. Stiles sospechaba que había aceptado ser amiga suya porque sabía que estaba a su mismo nivel, si bien Stiles no mostraba tanto sus habilidades en público. Tenía que ser discreto, debía tener cuidado, al menos en cuanto a su capacidad mágica. Era conocido en la escuela, pero más por ser el bufón de la clase y por meterse en líos. Ninguno entendía cómo había logrado acabar en la casa Serpiente Cornuda. No le importaba, tenía demasiado que perder. Si lograba finalizar sus estudios, le daba igual si lo hacía en el último lugar de la clase. Tan solo quería ser capaz de realizar magia libremente, sin tener que ocultarse tras una barrera en su casa.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases y Stiles se encontró con Lydia en el pasillo del cuarto piso a segunda hora para dirigirse juntos al aula de Alquimia. Entraron y se sentaron en tercera fila en un aula que parecía más un laboratorio de una escuela nomag. Las mesas eran para dos personas, con banquetas en lugar de sillas, un fregadero y probetas, pipetas y demás instrumentos para realizar experimentos químicos. El profesor apareció por otra puerta al fondo cuando ya todos estaban sentados. Stiles se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta por un momento. Era un hombre musculoso, de espalda ancha y un estrecho jersey beis que se ajustaba a su esculpido torso. Las mangas estaban retiradas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, resaltando esas fuertes manos. Tenía el cuello en pico que dejaba vislumbrar el vello de su pecho y Stiles tan solo podía pensar en tener su boca sobre ese ridículamente musculoso cuello. Pero su cuerpo no era lo único bueno sobre él (y no iba a mencionar su culo porque... ngh...), también tenía un rostro increíblemente atractivo. Estaría en sus treinta, con una perilla bien cuidada (y qué bien se sentiría eso rozando su piel) y unos ojos azul claro que quitaban el aliento y casi parecían brillar.

—Soy Peter Hale, vuestro profesor de Alquimia—se presentó y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que sería la asignatura.

—Joder, está como un tren—susurró Stiles a su compañera. La mirada hastiada que le dirigió Lydia le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. No podías culparle, era un adolescente, tenía hormonas y ojos—. Vamos, esos brazos, ese cuello, no puedes negar que está buenísimo.

_...está buenísimo..._

Stiles se quedó paralizado. Su voz había resonado en todo el aula y todos sus compañeros le habían oído. Había risillas disimuladas y Stiles sintió que su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

—¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase...—echó un vistazo a la lista de alumnos—, Stilinski?

—Stiles, y no, creo que les ha quedado claro, gracias—respondió, evitando su mirada.

—Entonces continuaré con mi clase, si no te importa.

Stiles no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la hora. Había oído por otros alumnos que Hale era un profesor severo y ciertamente no permitía cuchicheos en clase ni otras molestias, pero a Stiles le gustaba eso, había aprendido que cuando los alumnos consideraban que un profesor era demasiado estricto es que era un buen profesor.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos se levantaron para ir rápidamente a la siguiente clase, que en su caso estaba en los jardines del colegio, casi a la otra punta.

—Stilinski—le llamó el profesor y Stiles maldijo por dentro.

Le susurró a Lydia que la vería en clase, se puso la mochila al hombro y se acercó a él. El profesor esperó a que el resto de alumnos hubieran salido del aula.

—Me tienes decepcionado Stilinski—cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y le miró con expresión molesta. Stiles se sintió de repente muy pequeño, a pesar de que eran de la misma altura—. Esperaba mucho más de ti cuando llegaste, pero te has convertido en el payaso de la clase y estás incluso por debajo de la media.

—Sí, bueno...—Stiles frunció el ceño confuso—. ¿Por qué esperabas más de mí? No nos conocemos.

—Los omegas suelen tener mayores habilidades para la magia—respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada.

Stiles palideció. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Su corazón se aceleró, palpitando en sus oídos. Su vista se nubló en los bordes y el mundo se hizo más oscuro.

—Respira, Stiles, respira—escuchó decir al profesor y sintió una mano en su nuca—. Respira conmigo, Stiles. Dentro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Fuera, uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Lo repitió hasta que Stiles siguió sus instrucciones y su pulso se relajó, recuperando el control de su cuerpo.

—Cómo...—jadeó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Cómo lo has... descubierto?

—Por tu olor, lo percibí cuando te llamaron para elegir casa—le respondió, la mano aún su nuca, acariciando con el pulgar el punto tras su oreja de forma relajante.

—¿Cómo...? No, no es posible. Ni siquiera uso nada mágico para que no puedan detectarlo. El supresor es totalmente nomag y ningún humano tendría que ser capaz de...—entonces se dio cuenta—. No eres humano.

El profesor sonrió. Una sonrisa que no era del todo humana.

—Vas a llegar tarde a tu próxima clase. Herbología, ¿verdad? Dile a la profesora Blake que te estaba echando una reprimenda, lo entenderá—le dijo, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta del aula.

—Vas... vas a...

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Stiles—abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo echó fuera.

Stiles se quedó aturdido. No podía creer lo que había pasado. El profesor Hale había descubierto que era omega, de hecho lo sabía desde que había llegado al colegio. Además de eso, resultaba no ser humano siquiera. ¿Qué era? Tenía un olfato lo bastante agudo como para percibir el olor omega oculto por los supresores. Ni siquiera Lydia había sido capaz de descubrirlo, creía estar seguro y ahora... ahora no estaba seguro de si su secreto estaba a salvo.

  
  


  
  


A Peter no le sorprendió nada la reacción del chico, podía perder absolutamente todo si las autoridades lo descubrían. El intenso olor a pánico le había hecho sentirse incluso mareado. Sin embargo, a pesar de su estado, había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que no era humano. Era inteligente, sin duda, y sospechaba que lo había estado ocultando a propósito.

Lo que no se esperaba, era encontrárselo en su despacho después de la cena. No había distinguido su olor por el pasillo, mezclado con el de docenas y docenas de estudiantes, pero lo percibió al llegar frente a la puerta, ese olor dulce inconfundible. El chico estaba de pie frente a una de sus estanterías, con un artilugio extremadamente caro en sus manos.

—Así que, ¿qué eres?—le preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí como si fuera la continuación de su conversación anterior.

—Primero suelta eso, no podrías pagar lo que vale ni aun vendiendo todo lo que posees—le advirtió molesto. No le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas.

—Vale—y lo soltó, literalmente.

El objeto cayó y Peter estuvo a punto de saltar para intentar salvarlo cuando se quedó flotando en el aire a varios centímetros del suelo. El chico sonrió orgulloso, los dedos de una mano apuntando hacia el objeto. Lentamente los levantó y el objeto se elevó en el aire hasta descansar en su sitio en la estantería.

—Así que realmente eres bueno con la magia—comentó, considerándolo un tema más importante que regañarle por tocar sus cosas.

—Soy un... ya sabes, claro que soy bueno. Ni siquiera necesito la varita para realizar ningún hechizo, pero si la gente lo supiera, empezarían a sospechar y lo acabarían descubriendo. No me importa terminar el colegio siendo un payaso o el último de la clase mientras consiga terminarlo. Lydia es un genio, la más inteligente de este colegio, incluyendo profesores –no te ofendas–. Ella saldrá con las mejores notas de la historia y llegará alto, muy alto. Pero ella no tiene nada que ocultar. Yo, sin embargo, aun si estoy casi a su mismo nivel, incluso si la magia en sí se me da mejor que a ella, no puedo permitirme destacar, no en ese sentido al menos. Estoy arriesgando demasiado aquí.

Esos ojos whisky, tan grandes y hermosos, se fijaron en él con una determinación que le hizo estremecer.

—Y ahora yo soy una amenaza. Conozco tu secreto y temes que lo revele. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Se acercó un paso a él y después otro, muy atento a las manos del chico porque ni siquiera necesitaba sacar su varita o recitar un hechizo para atacar.

—Quiero saber lo que eres. Quiero tener algo contra ti. Porque si lo estás ocultando es que no es algo que se permita aquí. No _eres_ algo que se acepte en este colegio—un chico tan inteligente. Esto iba a ser mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Hmm... ¿Y si no quiero decírtelo?—preguntó, apenas a un paso de él.

—Te obligaré—respondió, una sombra de sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

—¿Oh, sí?—rio, casi enternecido con la actitud del chico. La superficie plana de su escritorio resultaba tan atrayente en ese momento, ese delgado cuerpo se vería totalmente delicioso inclinado sobre él.

— _Puedo_ forzarte a mostrarte—le dijo con total convicción y Peter no escuchó ninguna mentira en su corazón.

Entonces, los largos dedos del chico flotaron frente a su pecho, las puntas apenas rozando su jersey y algo dentro de Peter palpitó. Sintió como si un vacío lo succionara, de repente el suelo no era tan firme bajo sus pies. Algo, su lobo, estaba siendo forzado a la superficie y él estaba totalmente paralizado, incapaz de hacer nada. Ni siquiera sentía que estaba en este mundo, como si su conciencia humana estuviera siendo enviada a otro lugar al mismo tiempo.

De pronto todo se detuvo. Volvió a sentir que estaba aquí y ahora, su lobo retirándose a un rincón dentro de él por un momento, antes de volver cerca de la superficie con interés. El chico frente a él sonreía triunfante sin contenerse. Peter sabía que ahora sus ojos estaban brillando azules, podía ver su reflejo en las pupilas del chico, sus garras y sus colmillos intentando abrirse paso.

—¿Qué me has hecho?—casi gruñó.

—Te lo he dicho, puedo forzarte. No me obligues a ello. No voy a aceptar ningún riesgo dada mi situación. Muéstrame lo que eres—le exigió. Su amenaza ya no sonaba vana.

—No aquí—respondió, sabiendo cuando era el momento de aceptar su derrota—. Ven al bosque tras la hora de dormir. Asumo que puedes evitar que te vean.

Stiles sonrió pícaro, pero no dijo nada. Pasó junto a él y salió del despacho. Peter se quedó allí de pie un momento, inspirando el olor del chico, intentando distinguir su verdadero olor bajo la capa de supresores. Su lobo estaba agitado y, por algún motivo, contento. ¿A quién no le gustaba un buen desafío?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles miró hacia atrás. Aún había luces en el edificio; los estudiantes ya estaban en sus habitaciones, pero todavía no se habían ido a dormir. Había sido fácil salir, ni siquiera era la primera vez. No necesitaba ocultarse, tan solo tenía que hacerles ver a un profesor o a un jefe de dormitorio, incluso a un bedel según la conveniencia. Había perfeccionado el arte de la ilusión mucho antes de entrar en el colegio.

Se volvió hacia el bosque, denso y oscuro. Encendería una luz, pero no quería ser descubierto. Avanzó lentamente, todos sus sentidos, humanos y mágicos, atentos ante cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Podía ser talentoso con la magia, pero seguía siendo torpe físicamente así que no pudo evitar tropezar un par de veces (o cuatro) con raíces o piedras. Por suerte no acabó en el suelo ninguna de esas ocasiones. No le quedó más remedio que encender una luz cuando llevaba avanzados varios metros, los frondosos árboles no dejaban pasar en absoluto la luz de la luna. La pequeña luz, una esfera dorada flotando frente a él, iluminaba lo justo para dejarle ver dónde pisaba.

—¿Miedo a la oscuridad?—preguntó una voz muy cerca de él.

Stiles gritó y dio un salto. Su talón chocó contra una raíz y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero un fuerte brazo lo rodeó y lo estabilizó.

—Cuidado. No queremos que nuestro pequeño omega sea pasto de las bestias del bosque. ¡Ngh!—Peter soltó un gruñido ahogado cuando un golpe en el pecho lo empujó contra el tronco de un árbol. Stiles no lo había golpeado con su puño, había utilizado un hechizo y había sido tan fácil como respirar.

—Llámame eso de nuevo y las bestias del bosque se darán un banquete con tus entrañas—le advirtió con tono irritado. Detestaba ser llamado «pequeño omega», detestaba oírlo aunque no fuera dirigido a él.

Peter levantó las manos en gesto de paz, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro que le decía que se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Vas a mostrarme lo que eres o no?—le preguntó cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Un chico tan impaciente—su voz era casi un ronroneo, sugerente. Stiles se sintió inquieto, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él, pero no podía evitar que le afectara.

Entonces, los ojos de Peter brillaron azules, como lo habían hecho cuando había intentado forzar su transformación. Las facciones de su rostro cambiaron, las patillas extendiéndose, las cejas desapareciendo, afilados colmillos llenando su boca, sus dedos tornándose en garras. Un gruñido vibraba en su pecho y sus hombros estaban encorvados en un gesto que pretendía ser amenazador.

—Eres un hombre lobo—dijo Stiles con tono totalmente plano, simplemente estableciendo un hecho.

Peter resultó ser el más sorprendido allí a juzgar por su expresión.

—Admito que esperaba otro tipo de... reacción—le dijo entre colmillos.

—Oh, disculpa—Stiles se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡El lobo feroz va a devorarme!—gritó con tono falso—. ¿Mejor?

Peter le miró con ojos entornados y una profunda arruga entre su... falta de cejas. Regresó a su forma humana en apenas un pestañeo.

—Eres un mocoso insufrible.

Stiles se echó a reír. Peter no parecía el tipo de hombre que se molestaba fácilmente (o que lo mostraba) así que se sentía un poco orgulloso de haberlo conseguido.

—Perdona, pero mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y es lo más inofensivo que puede haber. Vale, intentó matarme la primera luna llena tras su transformación, pero se sintió tan culpable después que no podía ni mirarme a la cara mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. He investigado un montón sobre hombres lobo, no me asustas.

Era en realidad un alivio que se tratara de algo que conocía, algo que no le pillaría sin recursos.

—Bueno, eso lo explica—respondió con una leve sonrisa—. Ahora ya tienes algo contra mí en caso de que te delate.

—Espero no tener que utilizarlo.

—Lo mismo va por mí.

Ninguno de los dos se fiaba completamente del otro, pero querían hacerlo. Ambos tenían que ocultar lo que eran para practicar libremente la magia. Probablemente eran los únicos en esa escuela que podían entender por lo que estaban pasando. Era agradable tener a alguien de quien no tenían que ocultarse.

  
  


  
  


—¿Me acompañarías esta luna llena?—le preguntó Peter.

Stiles le miró sorprendido por un momento. Estaba sentado frente al escritorio del profesor, leyendo un libro que había cogido de una de las estanterías mientras Peter corregía unos trabajos. Había pasado las tres últimas semanas entrando y saliendo del despacho del profesor Hale a sus anchas. Pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo libre, haciendo deberes o simplemente disfrutando de los libros y artilugios del profesor. Era agradable porque podía utilizar magia libremente sin tener que preocuparse de que lo descubrieran haciendo algún hechizo sin ella. Peter –y no recordaba en qué momento había dejado de llamarle profesor para llamarle por su nombre– no le había dicho nada al respecto, no se había quejado de su presencia, ya apenas levantaba la cabeza de sus papeles cuando entraba. ¿Pero esa propuesta? Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Um... ¿Seguro? Quiero decir... ¿No prefieres pasarla con tu manada?—preguntó algo nervioso. No tenía miedo, un licántropo tan mayor como él ya debía de tenerlo completamente controlado, pero aun así la luna llena era algo así como un momento personal, para la familia y la manada.

—Mi manada está demasiado lejos de aquí, no puedo ir por medios nomag, no me daría tiempo a regresar, así que tendría que usar polvos flu, un traslador o aparecerme, pero ya sabes que cualquiera de esas opciones serían detectadas por la escuela. Aun si saliera de los terrenos de la escuela, no tardarían en darse cuenta de que lo hago cada luna llena y empezarían a sospechar. Me es más sencillo y seguro pasarla en el bosque de la escuela.

—Cierto... um...—ahora lo entendía. A ningún lobo le gustaba pasar la luna llena solo, era un momento para formar y fortalecer vínculos, para estar acompañado. Los lobos no eran solitarios, de hecho les era difícil sobrevivir solos sin volverse locos—. Entonces, si está bien, me gustaría acompañarte en la luna llena. Aunque no creo que pueda mantener tu ritmo, he pasado varias lunas llenas con Scott, siempre que estaba allí por vacaciones, y sé lo locos que os volvéis.

—No te preocupes, no voy a ponerme a cazar ardillas—respondió con una risa y Stiles sintió un hormigueo en su vientre—. Correr un poco y disfrutar bajo la luna, eso es todo lo que necesito. Es sábado así que no tendrás que preocuparte por ir a clase al día siguiente, si no, no te lo pediría.

—No sería la primera vez que voy a clase tras una noche en vela. A veces me quedo leyendo algo y no puedo parar hasta que es hora de ir a desayunar.

—Hum... Así que por eso a veces parece que te vas a quedar dormido sobre la mesa. Y yo que pensaba que eran otros... asuntos los que te mantenían despierto.

Stiles no sabía cómo conseguía hacer sonar eso insinuante. De hecho, era algo habitual, le encantaba burlarse de él de ese modo. Stiles creía que se acostumbraría a ello, pero no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que lo hacía, aun si intentaba hacer ver que no le afectaba, incluso replicando algunas veces.

—Vivo en un dormitorio con otros tres estudiantes, no podría ni aunque quisiera. Además, si lo hiciera mi olor sería demasiado intenso y ni los supresores podrían evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que soy—no pudo evitar que su voz sonara frustrada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te has masturbado desde que estás aquí?—le preguntó directamente con expresión de sorpresa.

Stiles sintió el rubor extenderse hasta la punta de sus orejas y boqueó sin saber cómo responder a eso.

—Stiles, ¿cómo pasas el celo?—le preguntó Peter, ahora con rostro serio.

—Um... No lo paso—sabía que Peter no aceptaría esa respuesta, pero no quería decir más. Cuando la mirada del licántropo permaneció sobre él, Stiles resopló—. Los supresores que tomo anulan también el celo.

—¡Stiles! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¿Lo dañino que es para tu salud?—exclamó estupefacto.

Stiles arrugó el rostro, sabía que esa sería su reacción.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo ir a casa durante cuatro o cinco días cada dos meses. Igual que tú no puedes ir cada luna llena. Deberías entenderlo—replicó levantándose de la silla.

—En mi caso no afecta a mi salud. Al menos lo pasarás en vacaciones, ¿no?—Stiles apretó los labios y no respondió—. ¿Stiles?

—Mi padre no sabe que soy omega—dijo con apenas un susurro, un humano no habría podido oírle.

—¡Stiles!

—¡No me habría dejado venir de lo contrario! Sabes lo protectores que son los padres con sus hijos omegas. Ahora mismo estaría en casa aprendiendo a ser una buena esposa. ¿Crees que podría aguantar algo así? ¡Me volvería loco!

Peter le miró con rostro severo, los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. Stiles se sintió pequeño, algo intimidado. Sabía lo grave que era, pero también sabía que no tenía otra opción si quería tener libertad para utilizar la magia.

—Pasarás el celo durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Puedes hacerlo en mi habitación, pondré las barreras necesarias para que ni siquiera sepan que estás dentro—no era una petición, estaba prácticamente ordenándoselo.

—Qué- Eso es... ¿En serio?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Estás poniendo en peligro tu vida, Stiles, por supuesto que es en serio.

Stiles quiso replicar, pero realmente no tenía ningún argumento. Sabía lo peligroso que era, no podía decir que no le importara, pero aceptaba cualquier precio que tuviera que pagar para poder usar su magia libremente.

—De acuerdo. Gracias—respondió finalmente.

  
  


  
  


La noche del sábado, la luz de la luna llena lograba filtrarse entre las ramas de los árboles. Hacía frío y Stiles estaba envuelto en su sudadera roja mientras avanzaba entre los árboles. Esta vez Peter no intentó asustarle, esperó apoyado contra un tronco hasta que Stiles llegó a él.

—¿Cómo vas, lobito?—le preguntó con una sonrisa. Debería de ser más respetuoso con un profesor, pero en ese momento no podía verlo como tal.

—Disfrutando la noche—respondió, su voz algo más oscura de lo habitual.

Stiles pudo sentir al lobo cerca de la superficie. Estaba tenso, alerta, algo precavido ante su presencia. Stiles se acercó un paso e inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello en un gesto sumiso y, sobre todo, demostrando que no pretendía ningún daño. Escuchó un profundo y suave gruñido vibrar en el pecho del licántropo. Peter se acercó lentamente, probablemente no queriendo asustarlo, pero Stiles no tenía miedo. Hundió el rostro en su cuello e inspiró profundamente, dejando a su lobo acostumbrarse al olor del chico. Cuando fue suficiente se incorporó y le miró con las pupilas algo dilatadas, sus rostros demasiado cerca. Stiles sintió su corazón acelerarse, nervioso. El olor del alfa era más atrayente de lo habitual.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. No, no quería pensar en Peter como «alfa», ese era un camino peligroso. Por un instante vio una extraña mirada en el rostro del licántropo, pero tal vez había sido su imaginación porque desapareció en un parpadeo.

—Vamos a dar un paseo—le dijo Peter dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar entre los árboles.

Stiles lo siguió y la tensión entre ellos fue relajándose poco a poco. Peter se acercaba, de vez en cuando sus brazos se rozaban o colocaba una mano en la base de su espalada para guiarlo (o eso era lo que quería hacer ver; Stiles sabía que por un lado estaba marcándolo con su olor y por el otro estaba aprovechando el contacto, los lobos eran criaturas táctiles).

Llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo y Stiles lo miró confuso.

—No hay ningún río por aquí.

—Nace en unas rocas y desaparece en una cueva en el propio bosque—respondió Peter.

Cuando comenzó a quitarse el jersey, Stiles se olvidó por completo del riachuelo. Se quedó con la boca abierta observando los músculos de la espalda del lobo contraerse y estirarse según se movía. Si no conociera a Scott, pensaría que un cuerpo así tenía que ser cosa de licántropos. No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras se inclinaba sobre el riachuelo, se echaba agua helada sobre el rostro y el pecho y bebía unos sorbos.

Si no fuera imposible por los supresores, estaría goteando.

—Me dan escalofríos solo de mirarte—le dijo porque sentía que necesitaba decir algo para que no se diera cuenta de cuánto le afectaba.

—Es refrescante—respondió, girándose hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Estamos en invierno, es un milagro que no esté congelada—replicó y se quedó con la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo más cuando el lobo se acercó a él, su torso desnudo y húmedo, sus ojos brillando azules.

—Los hombres lobo estamos más calientes—su voz era grave, profunda.

Tomó su brazo derecho por la muñeca y colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Stiles sintió su calor, sus fuertes músculos. El frío que se colaba entre su ropa le tentaba a abrazarse a ese cuerpo caliente. Qué bien debía de sentirse estar entre esos fuertes brazos, ser empujado contra un árbol y... ¡Aaaah, no! No podía ir por ahí, tenía que alejarse de esos pensamientos.

Peter pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se apartó. Era como si hubiera hecho aquello de forma inconsciente. Se puso el jersey y saltó al otro lado del riachuelo.

—Espera aquí, voy a correr—le dijo y desapareció de inmediato.

Stiles se quedó algo aturdido. Se sentó al pie de un árbol y esperó observando la luna llena en el cielo. Peter regresó un largo rato después, su ropa sucia y algo desgarrada con algunas gotas de sangre (así que no cazaba ardillas, ¿eh?), y caminaron de regreso a la escuela. No volvió a acercarse tanto a él ni a tocarle.


	3. Chapter 3

El domingo, cuando entró al despacho de Peter, el ambiente se sentía algo extraño, pero no le importaba. No iba a perder la relación que había desarrollado con Peter así que siguió yendo un día tras otro hasta que volvió a sentirse normal. No volvieron a acercarse tanto como esa noche, pero pasaron juntos la siguiente luna llena a pesar de que era lunes. La situación entre ellos era tan relajada y natural, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, que Stiles realmente no quería pedirle lo que necesitaba pedirle.

—Peter.

—¿Hm?—murmuró sin levantar la vista de los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo.

—¿Realmente tengo que pasar el celo?—preguntó.

—Sí, Stiles—respondió automáticamente con algo de tedio, siendo la enésima vez que lo preguntaba.

—¿Lo pasarías conmigo?

Peter se quedó inmóvil, completamente. El corazón de Stiles latía acelerado, esperando nervioso una respuesta, esperando el rechazo. Y si Peter fuera un buen hombre lo rechazaría. Pero Peter no era un buen hombre. La primera noche de luna llena no se había acercado a él de forma consciente, no lo tenía planeado. Su lobo lo había traicionado. Tenía miedo de haber asustado al chico, pero el domingo estaba de nuevo en su despacho y ahora le pedía esto. No se lo esperaba, pero era bienvenido.

—¿Estás seguro?—le preguntó, pudiendo oler su nerviosismo.

—No quiero pasarlo solo. Sé que es una experiencia muy dolorosa si se pasa solo y yo nunca... nunca he pasado un celo, no quiero hacerlo solo.

—Stiles, sabes lo que implica que lo pase contigo. No seré capaz de simplemente asistirte como lo haría un padre o un beta—le explicó suavemente—. Soy un alfa. Incluso si tengo un gran control, no sé si sería capaz de resistir a un omega en celo que esté dependiendo de mí, sobre todo cuando empieces a suplicarme.

— _Sé_ lo que te estoy pidiendo. Si no quieres aceptar lo entiendo, lo haré solo—replicó, poniéndose a la defensiva. No podía ocultar que estaba asustado.

—Si me quieres ahí, estaré ahí. Será un placer ayudarte, en más de un sentido—y su sonrisa perversa le hizo estremecer, pero se sintió aliviado.

  
  


  
  


Peter no debería estar haciendo esto, ningún hombre decente lo haría. Por suerte, Peter no era un hombre decente.

Su habitación estaba llena ya de olor a omega, a celo. A Stiles. El chico había tomado una poción purificadora para eliminar los efectos de los supresores y el celo había llegado de inmediato. Peter se había asegurado de colocar barreras más que suficientes para que no pudieran percibir el intenso olor desde el exterior. Ese delicioso olor.

—Peteeeer...

El chico se estaba retorciendo bocabajo en su cama _king size_. Toda su ropa estaba tirada ya a su alrededor, sentía tanto calor que la vergüenza que había mostrado al llegar ya había desaparecido. Con una mano presionaba su vientre mientras con la otra se aferraba a las sábanas. Peter admiraba ese esbelto cuerpo salpicado de lunares con una hermosa sombra de rubor de pies a cabeza. Los suaves quejidos que salían de su boca eran melodiosos, no podía esperar a oírle gemir. Se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su nuca, acariciando su cuello con el pulgar. El chico sollozó y su cuerpo se relajó ante el contacto de un alfa.

—Shhh, está bien, cariño. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Pudo escuchar el ronroneo que comenzaba en la garganta del omega, una forma de demostrar que le gustaba cómo estaba siendo tratado y de animar a su alfa a continuar. Stiles probablemente lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente, todo aquello era nuevo para él.

—¿Por qué no me follas ya?—preguntó con voz lastimera, restregándose contra la cama a pesar de que eso no le traía ningún alivio.

—Porque si lo hago ahora no será lo bastante satisfactorio y en pocos minutos volverás a estar en la misma situación y será incluso más doloroso. Confía en mí, se lo que estoy haciendo.

—¡Huh! ¿Porque has pasado el celo con muchos omegas?—intentó sonar casual, pero había un tono molesto en su voz.

—Porque soy un alfa adulto y mis instintos me dicen lo que es más apropiado para ti en este momento—había evitado responder a su pregunta porque no era precisamente conveniente enfadarlo ahora. Los omegas eran celosos por naturaleza, algo normal, y no les gustaba la idea de sus alfas con otros omegas. Normalmente lo entendería de forma lógica, pero en la situación en la que estaba le quedaba poca lógica.

—Hnn... Duele... Me siento vacío—se quejó con más sollozos.

—Lo sé, aguanta. Eres un chico fuerte, puedes hacerlo—siguió hablándole con voz suave mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Podía percibir en su olor la evolución del celo. Era un olor aún inmaduro. En un chico de su edad debería de ser ya maduro, pero este era su primer celo. Su lobo estaba inmensamente feliz por ello, por ser capaz de pasar con él su primer celo y arruinarlo para cualquier otro. Él también era posesivo y no quería que ningún otro alfa se le acercara.

Cuando presionó suavemente sobre sus omóplatos y Stiles levantó el trasero, arrodillándose con el rostro hundido en la almohada en esa posición de presentación, Peter supo que estaba preparado para empezar. Deslizó la mano lentamente por su espalda hacia abajo, acariciando la redondez de su trasero, y tanteó su entrada. Encontró una gran cantidad de lubricación y se relamió los labios. Ya podía olerla, pero no se esperaba tanto. Tomó un poco con sus dedos, ignorando el sorprendido gemido del chico, y se la llevó a los labios, lamiendo el transparente y oh tan delicioso jugo. Eso era en realidad un eufemismo, nunca había probado un néctar tan maravilloso, dulce y picante, tan intenso. Quería hundir la cara en ese perfecto trasero y devorarlo. Lo haría, en otra ocasión. Ahora su tarea era llevarlo al límite y enseñarle que solamente él podía satisfacerlo.

—Uuhn...—Stiles gimió cuando dos dedos se deslizaron dentro de él y separó las piernas un poco más.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado con tu culo?—le preguntó, ajustándose en sus pantalones. Stiles negó con la cabeza, restregando su rostro en la almohada que olía tan deliciosamente a alfa, a Peter—. Sé que tienes que ocultar lo que eres para poder estar aquí, pero eso no significa que tengas que negarte también placeres tan naturales como este. Acostarte con un alfa o simplemente jugar con tu culo. Esta es la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo y, cuando experimentes lo que es estar lleno, te aseguro que no querrás volver a estar vacío nunca más.

—No quiero... No quiero ser un agujero para que los alfas llenen con su esperma—respondió con pesar en su voz.

—¿Por qué tienes que verlo así? ¿Por qué no piensas en los alfas como juguetes sexuales para satisfacerte?—separó los dedos dentro de él y Stiles movió las caderas intentando penetrarse más—. Sé la forma en que la sociedad ve a los omegas, pero no tienes que compartir esa misma visión ni tienes que negarte el placer del sexo para combatirla. Durante el celo no sois animales sin razón, podéis escoger una pareja, podéis rechazar a un alfa y podéis decidir pasar el celo solos. Por el contrario, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para un alfa rechazar a un omega en celo que intente seducirlo? Y por seducir me refiero a que le dirija la mirada aun desde la otra punta de la habitación. Ningún alfa podría rechazarte tal como estás ahora mientras que tú podrías mandarles volando por la ventana si no aceptaran tu rechazo y no sería un uso ilegal de magia.

—¿Entonces debería utilizarte para mi propio placer?—preguntó, mirándole de reojo con las mejillas ruborizadas y una adorable timidez.

—Te animo encarecidamente a que lo hagas—respondió con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Stiles intentó reír, pero tan solo pudo gemir cuando Peter frotó un maravilloso punto en su interior.

—¡Nghaa! ¡Peter, ahí!—prácticamente gritó.

Peter se alegró de haber puesto barreras contra el ruido también, aunque a él no le molestaba lo más mínimo, era un sonido melodioso. Presionó de nuevo sobre su pequeña próstata y no pudo evitar responder el gemido del chico con un gruñido propio. La reacción de Stiles fue mostrarle su cuello y levantar su trasero mientras un suave ronroneo vibraba en su garganta. Incluso si a Stiles no le agradaba, sus instintos de omega eran perfectos. Desde luego no necesitaba esas clases para aprender a comportarse con un alfa que algunos omegas recibían (aunque a Peter no le habría importado, el chico era adorable tanto sumiso como desafiante).

—Peter, fóllame ya—intentaba ser una orden, pero acabó siendo más bien una súplica.

—Aún no. Estoy seguro de que no vas a aguantar mucho la primera vez así que quiero que te corras primero solo con mis dedos para que aguantes más cuando te penetre con mi polla.

Stiles emitió un quejido casi como el de un cachorro, pero no hizo nada más. Peter entonces lo penetró con un tercer dedo y comenzó a follarlo con ellos sin tan siquiera esperar a que se acostumbrara a la nueva intrusión. Solo le llevó unos segundos al chico antes de comenzar a mover las caderas y responder a las penetraciones. Peter prácticamente detuvo sus dedos y Stiles seguía follándose en ellos. Ese mocoso ansioso. Tuvo que desabrocharse los pantalones con su mano libre porque estaban a punto de reventar. Ya estaba goteando y necesitaba una voluntad de hierro para no sacar sus dedos y penetrarlo directamente. Stiles no era un omega sumiso tradicional y no podía creer cuánto le gustaba eso a su lobo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, estás siendo un buen omega para mí—le animaba mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con la otra mano, sus cabellos, su cuello, su espalda, sus esponjosas nalgas, su vientre, su pecho...

—¡Ah-ngh!—Stiles gimió y se corrió en el momento en que Peter pellizcó uno de sus pezones.

—Tan sensible—rio Peter para sí. Stiles estaba demasiado absorto en su orgasmo como para siquiera escucharlo.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de contraerse, sacó los dedos de su interior –ganándose un quejido– y lo dejó descansar mientras se preparaba. Se quitó la ropa y sacó un condón de la mesilla (lo último que quería era dejar embarazado al chico, al menos no todavía). Stiles estaba aún jadeando, su cuerpo ruborizado y con una brillante capa de sudor. Podía oler el apogeo de la primera oleada de celo cuando entró lentamente en él. Aún estaba estrecho y Peter no era precisamente pequeño, pero ese virgen agujero lo estaba succionando dentro, tan codicioso y necesitado, y estaba goteando tan abundantemente. Peter quería durar, por algo había hecho que se corriera primero, pero no iba a ser fácil.

—Ngh... dios... alfa...—gimió el chico, derritiéndose sobre las sábanas cuando llegó hasta el fondo.

Peter sonrió, algo forzado por sus esfuerzos por contenerse. Ese interior iba a volverle loco, no esperaba que fuera tan bueno, apretando alrededor de su verga, tan caliente y húmedo, ajustándose a él como un guante y contrayéndose como si estuviera intentando exprimirlo. Un gruñido que no era para nada humano vibró en su garganta. Su lobo quería tomar el control, pero no podía permitirlo, no quería hacer daño al pequeño. Las garras amenazaban con extenderse y sentía la presión de los colmillos en sus encías. Entonces, escuchó el ronroneo del omega. Su lobo se relajó ante la tranquilizadora vibración y dejó de forzar su camino hacia el exterior. No estaba seguro de si era su instinto omega o algo más, pero ese chico sabía lidiar con él y Peter encontró algo extremadamente interesante en ello.

Comenzó a moverse, agarrándole por la cadera con una mano mientras formaba un estrecho anillo con el índice y pulgar de la otra alrededor de la base de su miembro para evitar correrse. Salió apenas hasta la mitad antes de volver a entrar, una y otra vez hasta que el chico comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él.

—Alfa... más, alfa, por favor—suplicó, intentando mover las caderas para que aumentara el ritmo.

—Tan ávido—sonrió, un gruñido posesivo vibrando en su pecho—. Como desees.

Soltó su miembro y lo sujetó con ambas manos por las caderas. Embistió con fuerza, saliendo casi del todo para volver a sumergirse de una estocada. El chico gemía casi gritando, murmurando cosas ya ininteligibles. Peter podía oler el agua salada de sus lágrimas mezclada con un desbordante placer. Stiles estaba totalmente perdido, su cuerpo sumiso, aceptando lo que el licántropo le daba y disfrutando de ello. El dolor en su vientre, ese vacío, había desaparecido. Nunca se había sentido tan lleno, tan completo.

Stiles se corrió, apenas consciente de ello, y Peter tuvo que detenerse. Su interior se contrajo tanto que no podía seguir moviéndose. Tampoco lo necesitaba. Las paredes del omega masajeaban su miembro, exigentes, y Peter se vio forzado a correrse, lanzando al techo un intenso aullido. El joven se estremeció y un segundo después sollozó. Faltaba algo, necesitaba algo más.

—Shhh. Lo sé, lo sé—le dijo Peter, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos—. Pero no puedo llenarte con mi semilla aún, podrías quedarte embarazado y es demasiado pronto para eso—aunque no había nada que quisiera más en ese momento y por el lastimero gemido que emitió el pequeño él tampoco—. Voy a darte otra cosa en su lugar.

Ya estaba sintiendo la presión en la base de su miembro. Había estado conteniéndose, pero ahora se dejó ir y el nudo comenzó a crecer.

—Oh, dios mío, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó el chico algo asustado al sentir algo aumentar dentro de él.

—Es mi nudo, nos mantendrá unidos durante un rato—le explicó, acariciando su espalda para relajarlo.

—¿Como un perro?—no pudo evitar una risilla a pesar de estar aún jadeando.

—Es propio de los cánidos, incluyendo lobos, muchas gracias—replicó ofendido.

—Scott no tiene de eso.

—Porque no es un lobo nacido. Y, si no te importa, preferiría no hablar de nadie más mientras te estoy anudando.

—Pfff... Como quieras, lobo—respondió resoplando una risa.

Su interior se contrajo sin querer y Peter se inclinó sobre él con un gruñido, sacudiendo sus caderas tanto como le permitía el nudo. Stiles gimió al mismo tiempo e intentó apartarse, pero Peter lo sujetó rodeándolo con un brazo para evitar que se hiciera daño.

—¿Te has... corrido otra vez?—preguntó con voz jadeante.

—Sí, es tu culpa. Y es probable que vuelva a hacerlo—respondió despreocupado. Movió al chico consigo hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados de lado en la posición más cómoda posible en esa situación.

—Si vas a reventar el condón, podrías haberlo hecho sin él desde un principio—su mente estaba despejada ahora, habiendo pasado la primera oleada de celo, pero no lograba sentirse totalmente satisfecho.

—No voy a reventarlo, es especial, y no voy a dejar embarazado a mi estudiante menor de edad. Sería mi fin.

—Ngh... ¿Podemos al menos... um... convertir esto en algo... regular? Quiero decir, en las vacaciones de verano tal vez o algo así—preguntó titubeante y se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de preguntarlo porque si lo rechazaba no le sería posible marcharse, ni siquiera apartarse de él.

Peter pudo oler su ansiedad y besó su cuello, mordiéndolo con suavidad mientras una mano acariciaba su vientre.

—Podemos hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, incluso sin necesidad de que estés en celo si te parece bien. Pero tendremos que esperar a que te gradúes para que pueda llenarte con mis cachorros.

—Nnh... Entonces... ¿no te importaría tener un omega como yo?

—¿Un omega poderoso y decidido, capaz de engañar a la escuela con los mejores magos de Estados Unidos? Será un placer tener semejante fuerza de la naturaleza conmigo y mi lobo se enfadaría mucho si te dejara escapar.

—No esperes que sea un omega obediente.

—Ni lo espero ni lo deseo. Llegarás a hacer grandes cosas si nadie intenta someterte.

Y él se asegurará de estar allí para ser partícipe de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
